DREAM GIRL
by hunhan1204
Summary: Luhan sudah menjadi cantik dia sangat merawat tubuhnya, banyak yang suka dengannya. Hingga suatu hari dia mendapat tawaran film pendek dari sekolah sebelah. Sialnya dia bertemu degan orang paling ia benci! HunHan Fanfiction, GS, RATE T


**DREAM GIRL**

 **Cast: Luhan!girl & Sehun!boy**

 **Other Cast: Chanyeol, Jongin (Kai)**

 **GENDERSWITCH Fanfiction**

 **WARNING: Bahasa ancur, Typos dimana-mana**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance — Drama**

 **Summary:**

 **Luhan sudah menjadi gadis cantik sekarang, Bukan gadis dengan tampilan nerd lagi seperti dulu. Hingga suatu hari, dia mendapat tawaran peran untuk film pendek disekolah sebelah. Sialnya dia bertemu orang yang ia sukai dulu hingga sekarang.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sebenarnya nih ff terinspirasi dari komik lama tapi gua lupa judul ama pengarangnya (bungkuk-bungkuk *mian) tapi gua ubah beberapa adegan dan karena komik lama jadi gua nulis alur yang gua inget doang :3**

 **Hope you enjoy it :D**

•••

••

•

 **Chapter 1**

•

••

•••

* * *

"Ya tuhan kau lihat dia? Cantik sekali"

"Benar, mana bisa dia dapat badan sebagus itu."

"Aku iri dengannya"

Celotehan itu terus berlanjut bahkan bukan hanya mereka saja tapi seluruh orang yang melihat dirinya berbicara seperti itu.

Luhan, gadis cantik dengan tinggi idel, proposi badan yang sempurna dengan wajah mungil bak barbie menjadi puja-pujaan di kalangan para pelajar korea. Memangnya hari gini siapa yang tidak kenal Luhan? Jika kau tidak mengenalnya berarti kau telah melewatkan keindahan malaikat di bumi ini. Yah sangat berlebihan.

Luhan sendiri hanya biasa-biasa saja menanggapi omongan orang-orang tentangnya. Dirinya cukup puas apa yang dibicarakan tentangnya. Cukup dengan memberikan senyumnya sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Lampu hijau dengan lambang pejalan kaki menyala, semua para pejalan kaki mulai berjalan di penyebrangan dengan tertib. Suasana di pusat kota memang sangat ramai apa lagi ini menjelang sore banyak dari mereka yang bergegas pulang mengistirahatkan badan mereka.

Luhan bersenandung kecil melalui mulutnya yang mungil dengan riang. Cuaca sekarang cukup dingin, mengingat sekarang awal bulan Februari. Memang salju tidak sepadat saat bulan Desember—Januari, tetapi cukup untuk menggigilkan tubuhnya jika tidak memakai pakai tebal dengan tambahan syal _pink_ kesayangannya.

Sambil berjalan pulang dia memikirkan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan saat dirumah nanti.

 _Setelah makan Chocolate cake habis itu makan apa lagi ya..._

 _Ah, aku pulang saja. Habis itu push up 50 kali dan sit up 50 kali. Baru nanti mandi dan perawatan untuk wajahku._

Luhan jadi senang sendiri memikirkannya. Dia kemudian melangkah lebih cepat dan tak pernah putus menunjukkan senyum cantik di wajahnya.

Luhan sangat senang ketika merawat dirinya. Melakukan apapun agar dirinya terlihat indah di mata orang. Melakukan apapun agar tampil menarik dan bukan dia anggap barang lama yang tidak menarik.

Dia melakukan ini sejak lama, dulu saat dia masih kelas sembilan Junior High School tepatnya dia memutuskan untuk mengubah dirinya. Melakukan apapun untuk menjadi gadis impian demi seseorang.

Lucu memang, mengingat itu semua. Bukan hanya demi seseorang tapi dia juga muak dengan cemoohan tentang dirinya dulu. Terlebih orang yang dia sukai ternyata mempunyai tipe ideal sendiri. Itu membuat harapannya sempat pupus mengingat tipe ideal jauh dari dirinya.

Walau hubungan dengan orang itu tidak begitu bagus, mengingat mereka bertemu selalu saja ada hal yang didebatkan, berujung dengan lemparan pensil, pulpen atau hapus atau apalah —cacian makian bahkan adu hantam tak terlewatkan. Luhan akui dia orang yang menjengkelkan —sangat malah tetapi dia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia terpesona dengan orang itu. Memikirkannya jadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kau yakin itu orangnya?" Bisik seseorang dari suatu tempat tidak jauh dari Luhan.

"Benar! Dia Luhan, lihat saja wajahnya mirip seperti di foto." Ujar yang satu lagi membawa sebuah kamera DSLR untuk merekam Luhan dari kejauhan.

"Dia gila atau apa senyam-senyum sendiri" celetuk teman disebelahnya dengan tatapan watados.

PLTAK!

"Ah.. Hyung ini sakit"

"Makanya diam hitam. Kau menghina model bintangku tahu!" yang dipanggil hitam hanya mendengus kesal. Kakinya mulai kram memperparah moodnya kali ini. Sudah lama dia berjongkok di balik semak-semak bersama dengan Hyung towernya yang sangat semangat membuntuti Luhan seharian dan berakhir disini sekarang.

"Hyung kapan kita keluar? Aku lelah hyung~~" rengek namja itu mulai jengah dengan situasi melelahkan ini.

"Diamlah Jongin.. aku sedang merekam." Ucap namja satunya dengan acuh masih sibuk dengan kamera rekamannya.

Jongin mulai jengah memutar bola matanya malas, "Chanyeol hyung kurasa cukup semua. Kau sudah mengikutinya seharian, memfoto, memvideokannya bahkan mencatat segala macam tentangnya lagi dan sekarang waktunya pulang Hyung" ucap Jongin dengan nada sok menasehati.

"Diamlah ini kulakukan demi film kita agar club kita bisa terpandang disekolah kita nanti" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Dia malas dengan kelakuan Jongin yang suka merengek. "Dan lagi, berhenti berbicara atau nanti Luhan akan tahu kita ada disini?"

"Memang aku tahu kalian ada disitu."

"Tuh kan apa kubilang, dia ada disini —EH!" Chanyeol menahan nafas, "LUHAN?!" Teriaknya menggelegar begitu melihat diatasnya sudah ada muka Luhan tampak datar memerhatikan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Kalian!" Luhan mengacungkan jarinya kearah Jongin dan Chanyeol, "Mau apa dariku?" Tantangnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum idiot andalannya sambil cengengesan dan Jongin hanya bisa dia menatap wajah Luhan bingung.

"Ok, nona Luhan maafkan kami atas kelancangannya. Tetapi kami tidak seburuk itu. Sungguh!" Jelas Chanyeol yang ditanggapi Luhan mengangkat alisnya.

"Langsung saja Hyung ke intinya" ujar Jongin tak sabaran. Dia tahu kalau hyungnya yang berbicara maka akan bertele-tele jadinya.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam dan memalingkan muka kearah Luhan, seketika raut mukanya menjadi tersenyum manis. "Perkenalkan, aku Chanyeol dan ini (menyeret Jongin mendekat dan merangkulnya) Jongin, temanku" ucapnya tersenyum dan seramah mungkin.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya masih dengan wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak menanyakan siapa, tapi kutanya kalian mau apa" ujarnya ketus plus datar, berhasil membuat namja didepannya Jaw drop.

"Ara ara, baiklah biar aku saja yang berbicara," Jongin menengahi ketegangan yang berlangsung. "Begini, kami ada proyek kecil untuk club kami. Kami akan membuat film pendek drama romance untuk memperkenalkan club kami. Dan sekarang, kami memintamu untuk menjadi tokoh utamanya, kau mau menjadi aktris kami?" Jelas Jongin.

Luhan menautkan alisnya, _wha the—_ kenapa musti dirinya? Dan terlebih dua orang ini sangat tidak meyakinkan. Bahkan dia tidak mengenal mereka siapa. "Apa aku harus percaya dan berkata ya? Kau tahu tuan-tuan, aku tidak percaya dan aku tidak mau" final Luhan. Segera dia berjalan menuju rumahnya tingga lewat satu rumah lagi. Tetapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh nama yang sangat tinggi hingga dia harus mendongak melihat wajahnya.

Chanyeol memegang bahu Luhan erat, dengan modal tampang memelas dia berkata, "Ku mohon, terima tawaran ini, hanya kau yang pantas untuk menjadi aktris kami" ucapnya lantang dengan tatapan memohon.

"Masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dariku, dan lebih pantas. Lagi pula tampang-tampang kalian sangat tidak meyakinkan kalian tahu" ujar Luhan menunjuk wajah Jongin dan Chanyeol berulang kali dengan nada remeh.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu? Kami anak baik-baik kau tahu itu! Jangan mentang-mentang kau cantik bisa menuduh kami segalanya!" Sembur Jongin yang sudah kelewat sabar menghadapi sikap arogan Luhan. Chanyeol yang didekat Luhan segera menyingkirkan Jongin, menahannya kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Maafkan kami hahaha.. aku tahu ini mendadak, bahkan kita belum kenal maupun bertemu denganmu. Kami berasal dari sekolah Gangheon dekat sekolahmu. Sekolah kita tidak jauh, kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa kesana. Dan untuk masalah film, kami sungguh membuat film untuk kelangsungan club kami. Jadi ku mohon bantu kami." Chanyeol dengan tanpa ragu membungkuk 90 derajat kearah Luhan. Menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan tatapan memelas. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mendisis dengan kelakuan hyungnya terlalu berlebihan.

Luhan memandang keduanya secara bergantian. Bukannya dia, bersikap jual mahal atau menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Hey! Siapapun pasti akan bersikap seperti dirinya jika tiba-tiba seseorang menawarimu bermain film tanpa keterangan jelas bahkan kau tidak tahu orang itu siapa. Ku yakin kau juga akan menolaknya sekeras apapun.

Kembali pada Luhan yang bimbang, masalahnya dia tidak bisa akting dan terlebih dia tidak tahu apa yang diceritakan film itu. "Aku tidak bisa akting, bagaimana? Bukankah, lebih baik jika kalian mencari orang lain?" Sepertinya Luhan sedikit membuka celah.

"Tak apa! Sungguh! Aku sekaligus sutradara di clubku, aku bisa mengajarimu akting, dengan begitu kita bisa membuat film yang bagus. Bagaimana?" Seakan mengerti keadaan, Chanyeol tahu Luhan sedikit membuka dirinya.

Luhan tampak ragu, dia tidak pengalaman kali ini, setidaknya jika ingin menerima dia harus tahu bukan apa yang harus dilakukan dan tentang film itu juga. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol berulang kali. Meyakinkan bahwa dua orang ini bukan penipu atau semacamnya. Dia melihat Chanyeol masih dengan senyum lima jarinya dan Jongin bersikap biasa saja, tetapi bisa meledak kapan saja karena kesabarannya sudah hampir habis.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan," Chanyeol bersorak gembira dan Jongin bernafas lega. "Setidaknya kasih aku naskah filmnya, dan siapa pemain yang terlibat. Jika naskah filmnya bagus akan kuterima" ujar Luhan masih dengan nada arogannya.

"Yang akan bermain denganmu itu teman kami, Sehun dia akan jadi aktornya. Lawan main mu" ucap Jongin sedikit senyum di wajahnya tidak jutek seperti tadi. Mungkin lega karena Luhan sedikit mempermudah.

"Tunggu, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan tidak yakin. Dia kenal orang itu.

"Ya Oh Sehun? Kau mengenalnya? Dia teman kami. Dan satu club dengan kami." —Chanyeol.

"Ani," bohong. Tapi bisa saja Oh Sehun yang berbeda bukan?

"Ya, ya. Nah, untuk naskahnya akan kukirimkan lewat email mu. Lusa kalau kau bisa, kita akan mendiskusikan dengan Sehun soal film ini. Ku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal. Dia tampan kau akan suka, ku yakin!" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan dengan senyum yang kelewat girang malah.

"Cih, tumben sekali memuji bajingan itu" celetuk Jongin dan dihadiahi pukulan di belakang kepalanya.

"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu tolong pikirkan tawaran kami ya, kalau kau menerima datang lusa ke sekolah kami sehabis pulang sekolah. Kami pulang dulu Luhan, annyeong" Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya dan berjalan balik diikuti dengan Jongin dibelaknganya

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, memiringkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua seperti habis memenangkan lotre berjuta-juta won. Bahkan dirinya belun bilang iya, malah masih mempertimbangkannya. Dia mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan pulang. Sekarang waktunya tertunda untuk melakukan 'ritual' malamnya harus dia selesaikan segera mungkin.

Drrt.. drtt..

Notifikasi email masuk terlihat di layarnya. Dia membuka email tersebut yang isinya sebuah naskah film. Huh? Darimana mereka tahu alamt emailnya? Apa mereka sudah menguntit dirinya sejak lama? Bahkan email nya saja mereka tahu, padahal dia hanya memberikan alamat emailnya hanya pada orang- orang tertentu saja. Luhan memuji, sungguh hebat usaha mereka.

Luhan kembali berjalan memikirkan hal yang lain, sampai di gerbang rumah dia teringat akan perkataan Jongin tadi. Sehun, Oh Sehun temanya akan menjadi lawan mainnya, jika dia menerima film pendek itu.

Sehun, apa Sehun yang dia kenal?

Si brengsek yang dulu suka menjahilinya?

Si idiot yang bahkan tidak bisa menghitung pitagoras sederhana?

Atau si bajingan yang dulu pergi begitu saja?

Luhan mendecih memikirkan itu. Masih saja dia mengingat semuanya, bahkan ingatan memori itu selalu tidak ada yang manis. Luhan membuang nafas kesalnya. Lagi pula dia sudah pergi entah kemana tidak pernah kembali, mana mungkin dia percaya hanya dengan nama lawan mainya sama dengan si brengsek Oh Sehun yang dia kenal, bahakan percaya dipertemukan dalam penggarapan sebuah film pendek. Heol~~ itu konyol.

Luhan tertawa mengejek, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah gila, pikirnya. Segera dia membuka gerbang dengan sedikit kasar —tiba-tiba saja emosinya menjadi naik. Dan berjalan ke kamar nya menenangkan pikiran, melakukan segala 'ritual' nya dengan tenang.

Mulai dirinya berolahraga ringan di lantai kamarnya yang sudah dialasi matras. Melakukan push up dan sit up agar bobot tubuhnya tetapi terjaga, juga untuk menjaga perutnya tidak membuncit sedikitpun. Peluh mulai terlihat, dia rasa cukup melakukan olahraga itu berulang kali, segera dia mengambil handuk. Di sampiran dekat pintu kamar mandinya.

Dia memasuki kamar mandi yang sudah wangi dengan bak mandi bercampur wangi vanili kesukaan. Segera dia berendam menenangkan pikirannya. Kemudian mengambil masker alami buatannya, mengoleskan nya di wajah mungil miliknya. Menunggu beberapa sesaat agar masker alami itu meresap ke kulitny membuat wajahnya semakin bersih dan cerah.

Luhan masih keheningan yang sama. Dia memikirkan sejak kapan dia jadi gila penampilan seperti ini, gila akan merawat tubuhnya. Dulu sekali, dia tidak seperti ini. Bahkan terkesan cuek, memakan apa saja yang membuat perutnya puas, perutnya mulai menggumpalpun tidak peduli, tidak peduli jerawat-jerawat yang mulai tumbuh, atau muka berminyak yang hanya diusap dengan lengan bajunya jika ingin dihilangkan. Malah sekarang berbanding terbalik.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba terjatuh pada sosok dulu yang sebagai musuhnya. Bisa dibilang musuh karena mereka sungguh tidak pernah bicara baik-baik. Selalu saja dengan cara umpatan, teriakan atau bahkan saling aksi kejar-mengejar bahkan memukuli dipukuli. Luhan hanya bisa menyeringai mengingat itu semua. Itu semua kekanak-kanakan dan cerita klise sangat kuno.

Tetapi yang pasti, Lelaki itu yang sudah mengubahnya. Hanya karena dia mempunyai gadis impian, maka Luhan bergerak mengubah dirinya.

Dan akhirnya dia sadar, bahwa bukan dia dinginkan. Dia jelek, gendut, dan hanya modal otak. Orang memandang rendah terhadapnya, dia selalu dijauhi, dan orang yang dia suka tidak pernah melihat dirinya sebagai seorang gadis biasa. Hanya seseorang yang dia anggap teman. Yah, teman debat, teman berkelahi, apa pun lah —menurut Luhan.

Luhan memikirkan tawaran tadi. Tawaran bermain film pendek. Lawan mainnya bernama Oh Sehun. Apa benar Sehun dia kenal? Oh dia tahu tentu saja bahwa nama Oh Sehun bukan dia seorang saja bahkan banyak ribuan nama dengan orang berbeda setiap nya. Tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu itu seperti... ingin bertemu nya. Pertemuan lama, yang tanpa dia sadari selalu dia tunggu.

Luhan menggeleng segera dia mengangkat tubuhnya a melilitkan tubuhnya dengan kain handuk sepaha melangkah ke wastafel membersihkan mukanya dari masker yang sudah mulai mengering. Dia membasuh secara perlahan, seperti buku kecantikkan yang ia baca dan mengelapnya dengan handuk alus yang kering. Dia melihat wajahnya terpantul disana. Wajahnya sudah bersih dan lebih bersinar, tidak ada guratan kusut lagi di wajahnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat.

Dia putuskan untuk menolak tawaran itu.

•

•

 _"Kau tahu, dulu aku ingin sekali menjadi aktor"_

 _"Memangnya aku bertanya?" Luhan menjawab ketus pernyataan Sehun yang menurutnya tidak seperti biasanya._

 _"Cih, kau tidak bisa diajak bercerita!" Kesal Sehun pada teman perempuannya. Selalu dijawab ketus olehnya._

 _"Kalau aku tidak bisa diajak bercerita, kenapa masih berbicara denganku bodoh!" Ujar Luhan masih dengan ketusnya, menyapu kembali ruang kelas yang tertunda._

 _"Kau sudah kuanggap teman, bodoh!"_

 _"Kau menganggap ku temanmu? Tapi aku tidak." Luhan terkekh dalam hati. Melihat Sehun marah itu merupakan suatu hiburan untuknya._

 _"Sialan kau Lu!" Dan tawa Luhan meledak seketika._

 _"Jahh, bagaiman apa aku sudah terlihat seperti aktor? Aku tampan bukan?" Melupakan tanggapan tawa puas dari Luhan, dia berlagak layaknya aktor favoritenya menata rambut kebelakang memperlihatkan jidatnya dan berlagak mengangkat dagunya seolah dia seperti bintang aktor terkenal yang sedang difoto._

 _"Ani, kau seperti babi dengan hidung besar mu" Ledek Luhan, dihadiahi sebuah pukulan oleh sapu yang dipegang Sehun._

 _"Yak! Yak! Sakit tahu! Kau ini... tidak berperasaan!" Ucap Luhan melindungi tubuh gembulnya dari pukulan Sehun berlari meninggalkan kelas._

 _"Yak! Luhan! Kau mau kemana eoh?! Tidak bisa kau lari dari begitu saja, setidaknya selesaikan hukuman ini dulu. Yak! Luhan!"_

•

•

•xox•

 **TBC**

•xox•

 **A/n:**

 **Ff baru~~ padahal yang Mine masih belum rampung :3**

 **Jah gimana? Bagus ga kalo bagus TBC dan kalo engga END aja ya...**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Love,**

 **Hunhan1204**


End file.
